


the married life of adrienette

by s_and_n_write



Series: snippets: a series of oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien - Freeform, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drabbles of paris's heroes, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, First post (for me), Fluff, Good Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Just Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette - Freeform, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, No Cursing, Piano, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Wedding, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write
Summary: Marinette wakes up in the middle of the night, and upon realizing Adrien is not next to her, investigates. The music coming from the piano room is certainly not a coincidence, and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: snippets: a series of oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890916
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	the married life of adrienette

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is n from s and n. like s, this is also my first time writing a fanfic. go easy on me please! thankyou :)

_Music floated from somewhere in the apartment._

The soft notes of a piano woke Marinette from her not-so-pleasant slumber. The absence of her husband next to her was suddenly present as she lay in bed, and somehow, sleep wouldn't come again.

Wandering across the hall in the direction of the music, she made her way to the piano room, where the sweet sounds had come from. The grand piano at the center of the room was occupied by her husband, Adrien, as he played sections of a piece from the paper in front of him, occasionally changing notes with a pencil tucked behind his ear.

Marinette smiled and leaned against the door frame as she watched her husband play. He seemed so relaxed, so joyous, so concentrated, so determined. She didn’t want to break the spell he was in, so she stayed silent.

She would’ve stayed there forever if she could: against the door, eyelids blinking away exhaustion, as she gazed at her husband in adoration, but instead she let out a little yawn and caught the eye of her husband. 

Adrien noticed. 

He turned and swept his messy hair aside to see his wife sheepishly smiling at him.

He grinned, unable to not smile as he whispered, “Hey princess, miss me?” 

“You wish, silly kitty,” she teased, coming to sit next to him. “What are you doing up so late?” 

Adrien hummed as he rested his head on Marinette’s. “Making something for father. A duet. I want him and I to play it together when we visit for dinner for his and Natalie's anniversary,” 

“Is it any good?” she teased again, laughing as he pouted. 

“I’ll have you know that it’s claw-fully paw-some, buginette,” he replied. Marinette groaned and nuzzled her face into Adrien’s neck as Adrien’s laughter filled up the space. 

“Regardless of the puns,” Marinette began, “I think it’s wonderful that you’re doing something like that. You have such a big heart, _mon minou_. It’s beautiful,”

“Mmm… you’re beautiful,” replied Adrien as Marinette’s face turned crimson. 

A few moments passed in comfortable silence as Adrien continued playing, but soon another yawn escaped from Marinette. She pressed herself against him and he chuckled. 

“Tired, bugaboo?” he asked. 

Marinette nodded.

“Let’s go and sleep then,” he smiled, and moved to scoop Marinette into his arms. 

“Mmm, _je t’aime, chanton_ ,” she whispered, fast asleep not a moment after. 

“ _Je t’aime aussi, m’lady._ Me too,” Adrien smiled affectionately. 

He opened the bedroom door and placed Marinette in bed, and climbing in next to her, tucked in the covers around them. He embraced her and let out a quiet sigh of joy.

In less than a minute, both Adrien and Marinette were fast asleep, full of joy and hearts content. 

**Author's Note:**

> quick translation: je t'aime means i love you. je t'aime aussi means i love you too. 
> 
> anyways, did you like it?  
> leave a comment, a kudos. follow us on tumblr @s-and-n-writes. thankyou!


End file.
